fallenearthfandomcom-20200223-history
Warhall Missions
Missions CHOTA Faction Mission(s) *Warhall is Doomed *Volunteering Is Mandatory (1x Lucky Break, Vol 1) *The Center Cannot Hold (+1500 CHOTA faction) **Arise and Go Now (+1500 CHOTA faction, T&C LB .410) *The Artifice of Eternity (+1500 CHOTA faction, Ballistics Repair 2 Schematics) *The Threat You Cannot See (Sends one to Raven's Roost) *A Swift and Bloody Mercy (+1500 CHOTA faction, choice of Riot Shoulder Armor or Riot Helmet) *Taking Out the Trash (+1500 CHOTA faction) **Infectious, Not Contagious (sends one to the Hive of the Changed) *Honor the Fallen (Warhall) **Desecration and Destruction (+1500 CHOTA faction, 1 AP) *Friends Like These (Warhall) **Who's Wearing the Meat Pants? **This Is What You Do For Fun? (12x Agave Beer) **This Is What You Do For Fun? (2) (+4500 CHOTA faction, 1 AP, 12x Agave Beer) *Rumormongering **Jarl Want Proof **Should You Choose To Accept It **A Fine and Private Place (+1500 CHOTA faction) **Revelation Is at Hand **Revelation Is at Hand (2) (+1500 CHOTA faction, 1 AP) **Jarl Gets Proof **Mission Accomplished? (+1500 CHOTA faction, 1 AP, Warhall's Wrath) *Too Quiet (sends one to the Den) *War on the Homefront (sends one to Fender Gate) *Never-Ending War (+1500 CHOTA faction) **Among the Tribes **Reclaiming Lost Ground **Do You Have a Flag? (+1500 CHOTA faction) **Under the Surface **In Warhall's Name **A Little Help **Breaking Camp **Biding Our Time (+4500 CHOTA faction, Riot Vest) *CHOTA Politics **Merciless Politics **Brutal Politics **Uncontested Authority (+4500 CHOTA faction, 1 AP, Entry Axe) *Vexed to Nightmare **Passionate Intensity (+1500 CHOTA faction, choice of Riot Boots or 2x Riot Upper Leg Plate) **The Blood-dimmed Tide (+1500 CHOTA faction) **The Widening Gyre **Mere Anarchy is Loosed (+1500 CHOTA faction) **A Gaze Blank and Pitiless (+3000 CHOTA faction, 1 AP, Demo Sledge) :Marauder Wolftail offers one the choice of three different missions depending on your responses: :*Wildling Way (+1500 CHOTA faction) :*Wildling Trial (+1500 CHOTA faction) :*Wildling Hunt (needs updating; +1500 CHOTA faction) *Path of the Mighty (+1500 CHOTA faction) *Typhoid Mutie (requires Level 42, 80,000 CHOTA Faction, and 100 Patho-Transmission) **Typhoid Mutie, part 2 *Peak Form (requires Level 42 and 164 Escape Artist; 1x Lucky Break, Vol 1, +1500 CHOTA faction) *Frost and Flame (requires Level 42 and 100 Thermal Control; Group Mission, +1500 CHOTA faction) *Redhand's Faithful (requires Level 42 and 164 Group Tactics; Group Mission, +1500 CHOTA faction) Traveler Faction Mission(s) *Make An Effort (+1500 Traveler faction) **Make An Effort (2) (repeatable) *Steak Your Claim (+3000 Traveler faction) **Steak Your Claim (2) (repeatable) *Weathering the Worst (sends one to Trader's Flat) *Bit of a Bad Trip (+1500 Traveler faction) Vista Faction Mission(s) *Death, Naturally (+1500 Vista faction) **Death, Naturally (2) (repeatable) *Crude But Effective (+3000 Vista faction) **Crude But Effective (2) (repeatable) Franklin's Riders Mission(s) *Irregular Route Global Event Destroy the Contaminated Barrels There are six contaminated barrels. The first one is located opposite the garage in Warhall. It is a barrel with a very radioactive green light. The more CHOTAs the merrier. Category:Warhall